In the field of impedance spectroscopy, measurements may be affected by environmental elements external to the sample and often measurements are made on large samples to avoid the effects of such environmental elements. Many such effects can be balanced out but in the case of electrochemical characterisations, some distortions are the result of edge effects at the interface with the sample and its container and distortions caused by the physical presence of the electrode in the measurement chamber.